Scars- A Natsuri Oneshot
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Natsuki finds out about Yuri's secret, she sees her scars *Fluff*


Scars ~ A Natsuri Oneshot

Yuri sat on the edge of her bed, book in hand and a cup of tea on the small table beside her. It was Saturday so there was no literature club today. She was

doing the same things she usually does on Saturdays, then again, it's what she does most days during her free time. A knock on the door caused her to jump, she wasn't

expecting anyone, and people hardy ever visit her.

"Come in." She said quietly. The door opened and Natsuki bounced in carrying a large tray. She set it down on the table next to Yuri's teacup.

"Oh, hi Natsuki. What's that?" Yuri gestured to the tray.

"I brought cupcakes!" Natsuki beamed. Yuri looked confused.

"What's the occasion?" Natsuki put her hands on her hips,

"Do i need a reason to visit my friend and bring cupcakes?"

"I.. guess not." Natsuki smiled again and went over to the table, lifting the foil off the tray, revealing a dozen of her signature vanilla cupcakes.

She picked one up and handed it to Yuri, then picked up one for herself. Natsuki plopped down on the bed next to Yuri. Natsuki watched Yuri out of the corner of her

eye as they ate the cupcakes.

"Soo, what have you been up to?" Natsuki was fully aware that Yuri was reading, with the book on her bed and the tea, but she was trying to make conversation.

"Oh, uh, just reading." Yuri smiled. Natsuki nodded in response.

"So i know you said there doesn't have to be a reason you came over, but what is the reason? You are never this quiet." Yuri put her now empty hands in her lap

after finishing her cupcake. Natsuki popped the last bit of hers in her mouth before responding,

"Welllll, truthfully, Sayori and Monika wanted me to ask you to come to the beach with us today, it wouldn't be the same without you." Natsuki made her 'please'

face as Yuri's eyes went wide.

"Natsuki i don't know-"

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" She scooted closer to Yuri, causing her to blush.

"I guess i could go." Yuri finally gave in, causing Natsuki's face to light up.

"Yay!" Yuri tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes at Natsuki.

"Guys! We're here!" Natsuki called waving and jumping to get the attention of the others. Sayori saw and waved back, gesturing over to the spot on the sand

where they all sat. Natsuki bounded down and Yuri walked faster attempting to keep up. Monika was laying on a beach towel in her fancy pink bikini. Sayori had on a

peach one piece that matched her hair. Natsuki wore a red two piece to match the red ribbon in her hair. Yuri however was the only one who looked out of place, she

had on black shorts and a loose gray long sleeved sweater.

"Hi Yuri, glad you could join us." Monika sat up from her tanning spot. Sayori pointed to a chair next to Natsuki's.

"Here's your spot." She smiled. Yuri smiled in return and placed her bag next the chair.

"We are going down to the water, if you want to join." Sayori asked, her and Monika started walking down to the water.

"You coming Yuri?" Natsuki was the only one still there with Yuri.

"I think I'll just stay here and read, but thank you."

"But Yuriii that's no fun." Natsuki made a pouty face.

"You asked me to come, you didn't say i had to swim."

"Well it was kinda implied." Natsuki put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry i didn't get that message." Yuri shrugged and reached into her bag.

"Yuri, i will drag you there if i have to."

"NO, i mean- no i just want to read Natsuki."

"But that's all you ever do." Natsuki whined and crossed her arms.

"Natsuki please."

"Yuri you are coming that's final." She reached for Yuri's arm and pulled her.

"Natsuki, no!" Yuri's sleeve slid up, exposing her arm. Natsuki's eyes went wide and Yuri squeezed hers shut.

"Yuri.." Yuri's arm was covered in cuts, some bigger than other, some faded, but it was clear the cause of them. Natsuki looked up at Yuri, who's eyes were now

open again. Natsuki's eyes were filled with tears,

"Why.. why would you do this to yourself Yuri?" Yuri pulled her arm away and pulled her sleeve back down.

"It's not important." Yuri looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean! This is serious!"

"Why do you care so much anyway Natsuki? All you are is mean to me." Yuri mumbled.

"Because.. because i care about you dummy!" She took Yuri's hands in hers, causing Yuri to look up again.

"You.. do?" Yuri blushed slightly and quickly glanced at her and Natsuki's hands.

"Of course, why wouldn't i?" Natsuki's face was dry now but the concerned look was still etched onto her face.

"Well you don't act like it, you are always mean to me." A piece of Yuri's hair fell in her face, hiding it.

"Well that was just because.. i didn't want you to know.." Natsuki stumbled over her words.

"Know what?" Yuri asked and moved the hair out of her face, showing her curiosity.

"Never mind, just promise me you won't do this again?" Natsuki lifted Yuri's hand up, showing the scars once again.

"I promise Natsuki."Yuri smiled sweetly at Natsuki and pulled her arm back down, but continued to hold on to Natsuki's hand. Natsuki smiled and hugged Yuri,

who jumped a little before hugging Natsuki back. Natsuki pulled back and turned around hiding her blushing face from Yuri.

"I won't make you come, but I'm going to head down to the water now."

"You know what, i will come." Yuri smiled and followed Natsuki down to the water with the others.

"Glad you decided to join us." Sayori smiled.

"I haven't been out much so i thought why not." Yuri laughed lightly and looked at Natsuki, who smiled in response before splashing Yuri.

"Hey!" Yuri laughed and soon, they were all splashing in the water together. They hung out in the water until the sun started to go down. They all sat on a

large blanket together and watched the sunset.

"It's so pretty." Sayori took out her phone and took some pictures. Monika looked over at Sayori's phone to see the pictures. Yuri turned to Natsuki,

"Hey, um thank you for earlier."

"What do you mean, i didn't do anything."

"I mean.. when you said, that you cared. Just hearing that helped me." Yuri's face had a slight pink tint to it.

"Oh-" Natsuki laughed nervously.

"Yeah of course, i mean we all do." Natsuki smiled. Yuri didn't say anything in response, just looked down at her hands. Natsuki moved a little closer to Yuri,

and after she didn't notice, moved closer to the point where their knees touched. Yuri did notice this but didn't say anything. Natsuki looked over at Sayori and

Monika still on their phones before turning back to Yuri. She rested her head on Yuri's shoulder, turning as pink as her hair. Yuri blushed too and smiled at Natsuki,

who had quickly fallen asleep against her, before looking back out to the sunset, she was glad she decided to come. Even her scars ended up showing her love.


End file.
